Emerald eyes
by GeminiAngel236
Summary: A story like all the others, she meets a suitor, she runs away, she gets kidnapped and rescued, and goes to a couple balls, however, Emerald is not a damsel in distress, and after meeting James, gets a lot more than she bargained for...
1. Prologue

I totally own this story and every character and place in it!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I know most heroines are the same, and, like most of them, I am different. The people in the kingdom of Divian have tan skin, straight blond hair, and either brown or blue eyes, my skin was deathly pale, my lips looked like they had been kissed by roses, and my hair was dark brown. I sometimes wore it in a braid, which gave it its unusual shape, and it was long and went an inch below my hips, and my eyes they were an Emerald green. It wasn't a surprise that my parents named me Emerald. I have no idea where I inherited these traits. My parents looked like everyone else. Speaking of my parents, they were the Countess Eugina and Count Duevan Lemere of Divian. One year ago, after a lot of training, I was finally declared a Lady. Five months ago I became of age; sixteen. My parents loved me and always wanted what was best, however, I didn't always agree.

* * *

Well... What do you think? Please tell me when you review.


	2. Meeting My 129th Suitor

After a long, long, long, time of deciding where I wanted to go with this story, I decided to improvise. So, I still hope no one has given up on me!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

After a long, and fairly tedious night of thinking I awoke. I tried to remember what I thought about, but like always, it was all a blur. (I really have to learn to write things down) I heard a knock at the door, and I groaned. It was my maid, Louise. Like every ordinary morning since I turned 16, my dad has been calling me to the Main Room. I thought it was probably another arrogant prince whom my dad thought I would be interested in. My dad really knew nothing about a woman's heart.

Louise dressed me in a green dress with gold embroidery. She insisted that it complemented my eyes. I always wished someone didn't come in and dress me like a giant doll. I knew how to dress myself. Louise's pulling and tugging of my hair interrupted my thoughts, and I sighed. I knew at some point I would have to face this new suitor, and I really longed to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Em Honey" My Mom said in her melodic voice. "Your father has someone he wants you to meet."

I had slowly made my way to the Main Room, and was now standing in front of my mother and father. My beauteous Mother was smiling prettily, and my Father was grinning from ear to ear. Once again, I sighed.

"Emerald, I would like to introduce you to Prince James Alvera of Veridia." My Dad bellowed victoriously. He was sure I would like this suitor.

I turned around to see a young man, probably about 17, with brown hair and blue eyes smiling at me. He took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said. (Every suitor said that, I was less than impressed.) "I am Prince James, but you can call me James."

Just from this, my first impression was a bad one. He was arrogant. I could tell that just from the way he introduced himself. Judging by his confidence, he was probably the guy who could have every maiden swooning at his feet just by walking in the room. He thought I too would offer my heart to him on a golden platter. He was way off.

* * *

Sooooooooooo, What do you think? I know, this chapter is really short, but I'm still not sure where I am going. I will figure it out soon enough, and I sort of have a basic idea. I bet you all didn't expect her to act like this, have this attitude, or even this way of thinking. Well, glad I surprised you if not, I will surprise you eventually, so watch out! Please read and review.

Gemini signing out!


	3. Just Another Picnic

Yay! Another chapter, but I haven't gotten that many reviews. Oh well

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

My parents insisted on James and I going on a picnic together. I unwillingly agreed. I did manage to persuade my parents that we would be safe without guards. All I had to do now was somehow elude my suitor. Once my parents learned that I was able to escape from him, they would surely send him back. Of course, escaping from him wouldn't be easy.

I first made sure I got the fastest horse in the stable. She was my horse, so it wasn't that hard. Ella was always able to get me away from my suitors. Then I made sure I wore a dress that would blend in with my surroundings. I picked out a brown dress, that I wasn't afraid to get sullied. Last, I made sure we were going to take the path through the forest. I was certain that my plan was full proof.

* * *

"So, do you have any hobbies?" James asked. I really wished he wouldn't talk to me.

" I enjoy archery, horseback riding, singing, dancing, and reading." I replied, disguising my voice so he wouldn't notice that I was getting aggravated. We weren't anywhere near the forest yet, and I knew that if I took off, the guards would certainly see me. They were the only people I couldn't outride.

"Really? When did you become interested in archery?"

I sighed. I'm sure he noticed. "When I was five I saw my Father practicing, and I asked him if I could try too. He said I had a gift for it. I've never missed a target." I said, starting to brag. I shook my head getting off my high horse, so to speak. Bragging wasn't proper at all, and was completely against my morals. It reminded me too much of the girls at court. Always trying to out dress each other, and prove they were the richest. Absolutely sickening.

"I see." He replied, completely unaware of my true thoughts. I could see the forest, and almost taste my freedom.

"I think we should have our picnic over there." James said. He pointed to a nearby lake with a bench nearby. The lake I spent many days reading near at a younger age, and many ours hiding from my suitors in the past few months. I thought about insisting that we go into the forest, but I knew he would suspect something, so I held my tongue. I jumped down and led Ella to the lake. I groaned. My plan had failed miserably, and I didn't have any time to make up a new one. Not to mention the fact that the guards could still see us. My parents must have warned him that I would try and run away. I should've known.

I spent the next few hours answering random questions, and listening to James tell what he expected me to think of as heroic stories. I got up and placed myself onto Ella's saddle. I was on the brink of exploding, and needed to leave. Without another word, and before James could even ask another question, or even get onto his horse, I galloped away, and into the forest. It was a very blunt move, but I had had enough, and would have to take my chances.

* * *

I know, it might have been a stupid move, you would've too if you were in her situation. So, later in the story, Emerald will be going to a ball, and who ever can describe the most elegant dress, I will have Emerald wear it in my story, so, please R and R!

Gemini out


	4. Great Escape And Welcomed Rescue

Once again, I have finally figured out where to go next after contemplating it for a while, so here it goes, and tell me if you like it!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

So, maybe running away wasn't the brightest plan, but James was boring me to tears, and I had to leave! Unlike him, and the many guards now chasing after me, I knew my way around the forest, and I had the fastest, and most agile horse! In a matter of minutes I was able to elude the search party, and had managed to escape deep into the forest. All I had to do now was wait a couple of hours and take the back route to the castle. Then James would be sent home, and I will have succeeded.

Of course, I should have known me wandering around in a forest was going to have a downside. First, I had no idea what I should do to entertain myself, and if I want too far I may either lose track of time, or lose my way. I didn't know my way around the whole forest, I just kne wmy way better than most people. Despite that my plan was going well, until I heard a noise. I shrugged, probably just a deer running from me. Then I felt a huge blow to my head, and I fell unconscious.

* * *

I awoke on a hard floor, with a major headache. I was tied up tight, I couldn't move, and could barely breathe. Great, now what? I heard a door open, and a bright light shined into the dreary room.

"I see you're awake" I looked up, and saw a tall man with a huge build, and torn clothes. "What was a pretty girl like you doing in a forest filled with thieves?" He said as he put a grimy hand roughly under my chin. I spat in his face, and he jumped back.

"I demand you let me go." I said attempting to break free from the ropes. He laughed in my face.

"Sorry lass, but no one bosses me around, plus, finders keepers, you're mine now." He said, he then kissed me roughly, pushing his tongue into my mouth and holding me close to him. I bit him, and he pushed me away. He then slapped me. "No one disobeys me!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room, locking the door behind him. I shivered, I could still feel his slimy tongue in my mouth, what's worse, that was my first kiss. I didn't even want to think about what would happen to me if he came back. I had to find a way out before he came back. I shivered again at the thought. I looked around and saw a window. Great, now I had to get untied. I wish I had a dagger, but I'm not like those people in books who can pull weapons out if thin air, or those amazing women who hide daggers and knives in their boots, so I screamed.

After screaming for a long time I heard the door break open. I screamed louder. I soon felt arms around me, and as I tried to push them off, they held me tighter.

"Calm down, Emerald it's me James." I stopped screaming, and started to cry as he untied me. Once free I clung unto him, and cried into his shoulder. He pulled me onto his lap and tried to calm me down. Never had I imagined he would be the one to save me, nor would I have thought I would be so glad to see him. Never the less, I was relieved. I felt him bring me into his arms, and pick me up bridle style. He carried me out of the room, and out of the house. I heard guards yelling around us, as I fell asleep, willingly this time, and felt safe.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, with a cold cloth on my forehead. I shivered as I remembered the previous incident. I would never be able to get that man's face out of my mind. The door opened and in walked my mother. She flung herself over me and started to cry. My father followed her, angry, and relieved at the same time.

"Emerald, I hope this teaches you to never run away again. Honestly, I have told you many times that forest wasn't safe, and has many thieves lurking around, but you never listen to me. If James hadn't heard you screaming I don't know what would happen."

"I understand." I replied, as I stroked my mother's fair hair while she cried. "I'm sorry"

"You are hereby grounded until you learn to not run away again!" my father bellowed, trying to get his point thoroughly into my brain. "You also owe James an apology."

James, I had been thinking about him for a while. Was he really as bad as I thought he was, or had my stereotypical mind clouded my judgment? My father then pulled my mother off of me, and left me to think for myself. Not much later, James walked in.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you in any way?" James said, kneeling by my bed and bombarding me with questions.

"I'm fine, but I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't of come. Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you." I said, turning away so he wouldn't see me blush. He chuckled. It sounded like bells.

"You can thank me by not hating me, and giving me a chance." He replied, as he softly put his hand under my chin, and faced me towards him. It felt much softer and warmer than that other man. I felt more blood rush to my cheeks. He kissed me very softly on the lips, and left. I blushed even more and brought my finger to my lips. That was what my first kiss was supposed to feel like, I was sure of it.

* * *

So, how was it? Some love is forming between my characters.

Gemini out!~


	5. A Different Impression

Yay, it's almost winter break, and I can't wait. Anyways, I own this story, and everything in it.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

It had been a week since the incident. I had been grounded, and confined to my room ever since. The good thing is, my father let James visit me. In this one week, I realized he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

It would soon be my 17th birthday, and my father decided to hold a ball for me filled with suitors. Of course, James would be there.

Knowing my parents, this would be even more elaborate than my last birthday. I had no idea what to expect, yet, I still expected the worst.

* * *

The day of the ball was finally here. I picked out a Red wine v-neck dress with pearls. It had long belle shaped sleeves in a sheer dark red fabric, with dark red jewels, and a belt made with dark red silk. (Beautiful dress design provided by daringreader). Once dressed, I went to the ballroom. Typically, the entire ballroom was covered in multiple shades of green. I laughed.

"I would certainly like to know, what in the world you find so funny?" I jumped, and when I turned around, James was behind me grinning. He was wearing a green suit, the same color as my eyes, and black pants. I smiled.

"If you're not careful, you may blend into the walls, and no one will see you." I said teasingly.

He grabbed me into a tight hug, refusing to let me go until I apologized. Of course, being stubborn I wouldn't.

"Ahem" My father was behind us. We quickly straightened up. "I see you two are getting along," He bellowed, smiling at James. James smiled back. I shook my head, and left to find my mother. I didn't want to witness the goofing off, and talking of two immature grown men.

I found my mother in her room. She wore a crystal blue dress, which matched her eyes. The dress had long sleeves and a bell skirt. The waist was lined in diamonds, and she wore a diamond crown on her head. She would be the most beautiful woman at the ball. She smiled, and embraced me.

"Your outfit is beautiful, but you are missing something." She said, as she went to a small box on a shelf. She then pulled out a small tiara line with five rubies, and 4 diamonds. " I received this on my 17th birthday, and now it is yours." She said regally.

"Really?"

"No, but I needed a wonderful story to go with it, and that is the best I could come up with." She beamed, and pulled me into another hug, then continued to place the crown on my head.

"Don't embarrass yourself, be nice to the suitors, and most importantly, have fun." She chided, as she ushered me out of the room, and down to the hall. The ball was only a few hours away, and I knew I would never be ready.

* * *

The waltz was playing softly, and I was surrounded by a group of suitors. Despite my boredom, I smiled, nodded, and laughed in the correct places. No one suspected a thing. Sorry mother, so much for having fun. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It was James.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, with a slight bow as he offered me his hand. He smiled. I could never resist his smile. The suitors around me grimaced and frowned when I accepted.

He led me to the floor, and wrapped one hand around my waist, while he placed my hand in his other.

"So, are you having fun yet?" He asked, still smiling.

"Of course, who wouldn't have fun, while surrounded by many good looking young men?" I said, giving him an icy smile.

"Touché." He pulled me closer to him, I blushed, and he smirked again. He obviously enjoyed toying with me; I just had to figure out how to toy back.

* * *

Just for the record, I'm not good with cliffies, if this can even be considered one... . Please R and R.

Gemini, signing out, and going to sleep~


	6. The Arrival Of The Moon

Woooooooooooooh! I feel sooooooooo hyper. Anyways, long time, no write… I guess, anyways, sometimes writing a story isn't as easy as it seems. I don't have any ideas, I don't know exactly where I'm going, I will find out soon though…. I hope. I'm also going to introduce you all to Emerald's best friend.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Even though yesterday was my birthday, I'm still grounded. Oh joy… At least my relationship with James is better. He still visits me everyday, but, at first I enjoyed his visits, but as he began visiting me more frequently, and we got closer, he's beginning to mess with me, and of course I must get him back. The only logical question, was when, and more importantly how.

* * *

"You have a visitor!" Louise said, as she curtsied deeply.

"If it's James, tell him to go away, I'm thinking." I retorted.

"That's not what a proper Princess would say." Said a small, sweet voice. A girl wearing a blue dress walked in. She had tan skin, which looked as if it was glowing. Her long black hair was straight, and stopped at her shoulder blades, and her light blue eyes sparkled. I squealed, as I ran up, and hugged (more like attacked) her.

"Seleste! Where have you been? Why weren't you at my party? How in the world did you get in past my parents? I'm grounded!"

"Slow down Em, I wasn't at your party, because I was visiting relatives in Darnim. Wait, how did you get grounded?"

I sighed, " It's an extremely long story, but I'm so glad you're here! I missed you!" I exclaimed, as I hugged her tighter.

"I have time, and you better tell me everything. How about we go for a stroll in the rose gardens, while you tell me?' She asked. I agreed, being stuck in my room wasn't fun, and if she was here, I knew my parents would let me go out. Besides, she knew the rose gardens were one of my favorite places in the castle.

* * *

"I WAS GONE FOR A MONTH, AND YOU ALREADY GET YOURSELF INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Seleste screamed, after I told her all that had happened. Her eyes, burned like illustrious blue flames.

I cringed. She could be very scary when she was angry. She was also like my second mother.

"I'm sorry, but you don't know what it's like having to meet with over 100 suitors, I was going crazy, and I wasn't thinking straight. At least I'm ok now! I promise it wouldn't happen again" I retorted, still cringing from her short, yet powerful lecture.

"How do you know? Did they ever catch that creep? He could still be out there! He might even be looking for you. You might not be so lucky next time." She exclaimed. She then burst into tears, and hugged me, like a mother would hug her child after she had gone through something terrible.

Of course I constantly thought of that man. His eyes and kiss still haunted me. I knew he was still out there. There were also more thieves out there, some with a grudge against the royal family. (She's the daughter of a count, but it still counts as royalty ., she also has a royal suitor.) He might even come after me again, but this time, with back up. I shuttered, once again remembering his kiss. I shook away the bad thoughts, and stroked Seleste's hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry for making you worry. I won't do anything like that again. How about we go to my room, and have some tea?" I asked. She smiled.

"You always know how to cheer me up." She then led the way out of the garden, and to my room.

* * *

"Sooo, when are you going to introduce me to James? Hmmm?" Seleste inquired, her voice had a mocking tone

We were in the sitting room, in front of my room, drinking chocolate mint tea. My favorite.

"I'm sure he'll show up at some time today." I replied. As if on que there was a knock at the door. Louise opened it, and in walked James. Looking confident, like always. He looked surprised when he saw Seleste.

"Speak of the devil. James, this is my friend Seleste, Seleste, this is Prince James." I introduced them while keeping myself focused on my tea, and hoping I wouldn't blush. Seleste stood up, and curtsied, while James kissed her hand. She smiled. I was jealous of her ability to not blush, no matter what a handsome gentleman did.

He walked over to me, expecting me to get up, and curtsey. I looked up at him, and smiled teasingly. He frowned, and pulled up a chair at our small table. Louise set a teacup in front of him, and filled it with tea.

"So, how long have you and Emerald been friends?" James asked, while casually sipping his tea.

"Our fathers were best friends, and when we were both four, our fathers introduced us. We've been friends ever since. I was always watching out for her, and getting her out of trouble." Seleste reflected, she smiled as if it was only yesterday.

I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. James looked at me, knowing exactly what Seleste was talking about. This only made me blush more. I knew that Seleste was going to show off her knowledge of me. Even the embarrassing things, and I knew James wasn't going to let me forget it. This was going to be a very, very, very long day… if I even survived.

* * *

Friends, can't live with 'em, can't possibly live without 'em, yet we all want to kill 'em. Hee hee. Anyways. Seleste's full name/title is Lady Selestria Aluna Dalwene of Darnim. Such a pretty name. Please Read and Review!

Gemini Out!~


	7. Panic, Panic, And More Panic

I had a great idea for this chapter, and I could've sworn I'd typed it up and posted it, but I guess it was a dream. Good thing I still remember the idea. All stories have to have a heart-racing plot, and none of mine have. This story will be different. So without further ado, welcome the next chapter…

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

I was running as fast as my feet could carry me. My heels were gone and I could feel rocks, and sticks tearing into my feet, but I felt no pain, all I could think of was running. Branches scraped at my face and legs, and tore my nightgown to shreds. But I still ran for my life, looking back every now and then at the dark figures on horses yelling, and slowly gaining speed, grabbing for me. Then I tripped, and as one of the figures got off his horse, reached for me, I screamed.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily with tears streaming down my face. The blankets on my bed were tangled around me and half of my pillows had fallen on the floor. I began sobbing and chaking. My door slammed open and I saw James in the doorway with about 20 guards behind him. Seeing no one but me in the room relief quickly spread over his face, and he dismissed the guards, and walked into the room closing the door behind him. He was wearing only a thin shirt, open so I could see his perfectly sculpted muscles, and pants. His hair was disheveled and his breathing was ragged, so I could tell he had just woken up, and that he had run. He strode up to my bed and fell onto his knees, grasping my hands in his, and pressing them to his forehead.

"Thank god…" he whispered, it was barely audible, and I had to strain my ear to hear him, even though he was close to me.

He looked up at me and moved one of his hands to cup my cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"You're okay" he continued, getting up and sitting on my bed. Never letting go of my hands, or removing his hand from my cheek. He sighed as he pulled my shaking body onto his lap and held me against his chest. He began stroking my hair. I sat there dumbfounded, as he comforted me. I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest, and began crying again, but the shaking had finally stopped.

"It was a dream, no, a nightmare." I began slowly, " I was running, I don't know what or whom I was running from, but I knew if I was caught it would be over. I could only expect the worse. They wouldn't kill me, they'd torture me and…

"Shhhh," he shushed me before I could continue, tears were still streaming from my eyes, thoroughly soaking his chest. He didn't seem to mind. I could feel his warm strong hand rub my back softly. His heartbeat rang in my ears like a steady drum, as it lulled me to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I looked up into a pair of strikingly blue eyes staring at me. A grin on his face. I blushed as I remembered what happened last night, and roughly pushed him away from me. I jumped off the bed and ran into my bathroom. Slamming the door and locking it. I heard laughter coming from behind the door. I slumped down to the floor trying to hide my blush and calm myself down. I got up and splashed water into my face. The blush still didn't leave my cheeks, instead they became even hotter.

_***knock, knock***_

"My Lady, it's Louise, I'm here to start your bath. Please open the door"

I sighed as I opened the door and looked around my room, expecting to see James there, doubled over laughing. He wasn't there. Louise proceeded to help me get undressed and helped me into the bathtub. The warm water and smell of roses engulfed me, and I sighed again.

* * *

"Em what happened last night? I heard a scream and as I tried to leave my room a guard stopped me and told me to stay inside." Seleste said in a flurry.

"It's okay, I had a nightmare and I must have screamed. Everything's fine."

Seeing how I didn't want to talk about it Seleste stopped talking. We were having tea in the gardens together. After this morning I hadn't seen James, and I was glad. If I couldn't hide the blush just thinking about the incident, who knows what would happen if I saw him.

"Is something wrong?" Seleste asked with sincerity in her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I'm fine." I said, as I quickly banished my thoughts and took a sip of my tea. She looked at me suspiciously, but her face suddenly brightened.

"Prince Donovan is celebrating his 17th birthday, and is throwing a ball. Everyone is invited." She exclaimed.

As her best friend I knew this was the guy she had been crushing on since she was 13, and I didn't have a choice, she would drag me to the ball, whether I wanted to go or not.

"What should I wear? Oh, Em, you will help me pick out a dress right. Oh, I have to figure out how I should wear my hair, up, or down, and my makeup, how much should I put on, and, and ,and."

I laughed. My friend goes crazy when it comes to Donovan.

"I'm serious." She said sternly trying to keep a straight face, until she too burst out laughing.

"Okay, Okay, when's the ball?"

"Ummm, In two nights…"

"WHAT!"

"Really, Emerald, a lady should never raise her voice"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Hahahahahaha. Imagine the look on her face. To you it might not seem a big problem, but Price Donovan lives a couple hours away, even though he's the prince of Divian, it's already 4 pm, and it takes a while to get everything ready to travel and go to a ball. Hahahahaha.

Ok, I' not too proud of this chapter, I think it's really crappy, so tell me how you really feel a bout it, or I'm gonna freak out. R and R

-Gemini


	8. Just A Little Love And Talking

After I started writing this chapter, I realized that the way I envisioned it in my head didn't match with the past chapter, so I had to change the date of the ball. It isn't tonight, it's tomorrow night!

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

The next morning the carriages were packed, and Seleste had somehow convinced my parents to let me go to the ball. Of course, Prince Donovan being one of my relatives, and James insisting that he would escort me and keep me out of trouble may have influenced their decision.

Now all we had to do was get into one of the carriages, the one not holding our entire luggage, which between Seleste and I almost filled an entire carriage, and leave for the Royal Palace.

* * *

The ride had been uncomfortably quiet. I was sitting next to Seleste, while James sat across from me. He had been staring at me for the past two hours, while I had refused to make eye contact. After another hour I saw Seleste grin and look at James. This thoroughly confused me. She opened the small window between the driver and us.

"Excuse me Sir, I'm in need of a little fresh air. May I sit in front with you?" She asked sweetly.

The driver complied and stopped the carriage while Seleste moved to sit in the front, winking at James in the process. He grinned and then it finally dawned on me what she was scheming. The carriage had begun to move again and I opened the window so I could glare at her. She slammed it shut and locked it, giggling all the while. James started to chuckle and I blushed. He noticed and quickly switched seats and sat next to me. I looked out the side window and he laughed again.

* * *

I woke up to feel my pillow moving slightly. I had fallen asleep. I turned my head to see I was lying on James's shoulder. I quickly jumped up and went to the carriage seat across from him, and scooted into a different corner. He laughed again. I finally couldn't take it any more.

"Seleste, I need some air. Let me sit out there please." I begged.

"Fine…"

"Thank you." I grumbled before the carriage stopped again and we switched seats. I sat in the front for the rest of the trip. We finally arrived at the castle, and Prince Donovan came to greet us.

"Emerald, I haven't seen you in years! How are my aunt and uncle?" He questioned while giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"They're fine." I replied

"Prince James, good to see you." He said while shaking James's hand.

"Likewise"

"Seleste, thank you for coming to my ball." He said to Seleste while kissing her on the hand, His lips lingering a bit longer than necessary.

"It's my pleasure."

They looked wonderful together. Like most of the people from Divian he had tan skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. This was opposite to dark skin, black hair, and blue eyes.

Donovan then led us to our rooms. Seleste and my room were connected while James's room was across from mine. Our rooms were very close to Donovan's. We were invited to dinner, so I took a bath in rose scented water, and put on a cream colored dress, then went downstairs to join everyone for dinner.

* * *

After dinner I went outside to the gardens. I always loved gardens, roses especially. I heard someone laugh and I jumped. I turned around and it was James. I glared and decided to ignore him. I kept walking, smelling and admiring the flowers. James followed. As I leaned over to smell a rose James bent down and picked up a red rose from the ground. He broke it off its stem and tucked it behind my ear. I blushed and he smiled. He gently took my hand. I turned and kept walking, clasping his hand. He matched his pace with mine and didn't mind no matter how many times I stopped to admire or smell a flower. The only sound I heard was the clicking of my heels and the thump of his shoes against the rocky path.

We eventually arrived at a gazebo. I let go of his hand and walked to the center and leaned on one of the railings. He came up to me and took both of my hands in his. He kissed them gingerly before cupping my cheeks with his hands and leaning his forehead against mine. Our lips were inches apart and my mind wandered off as his sweet breath intoxicated me.

"… you" He mumbled pulling me out of my thoughts, I had missed what he said. I looked into his eyes confused, our foreheads still touching."

He smiled. " I love you," he repeated. " I love you so much."

I was befuddled. We hadn't known he other for more than a couple months and he already admitted he loved me. What confused me more was I felt something towards him. Something I had never felt before. Before I could think anything else James closed the gap between our lips. Not knowing what to do I put my hands around his wrists and kissed him back. He nibbled on my lower lip and I opened my mouth allowing him to enter, as my hands moved from his wrists to behind his head and I pulled him closer to me. He pulled away and I blushed at what I had done. He chuckled again, and I could have sworn I had heard bells. He tucked my hair behind the ear that wasn't occupied by a rose and gently kissed me on the lips again. His hands dropped from my cheek and he turned away, grabbing my hand in the process and pulling me back to the castle. I intertwined my fingers as we walked back, the blush gradually leaving my cheeks.

* * *

When I got back to my room I put the rose in a book, hoping to preserve it, and got ready for bed. As I was trying to sleep I heard my door open.

" Em? Are you awake?" Seleste whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I… sleep with you?" She asked.

I sat up, pulled the covers back, and patted the spot on the bed next to me. She quickly walked to the bed, her nightgown flowing around her. When she was settled we both laid on our sides and looked at each other.

"Just like old times." She stated smiling. When we were younger we had always slept together. We would often stay up til dawn just talking.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling back.

"I am excited about tomorrow. Do you, do you think Donovan likes me?" She asked sincerely.

"Of course he does. He couldn't take his eyes off you during dinner, no matter how much food you were stuffing in your mouth." I joked. She hit me.

"Thanks Em. You know… James loves you. I saw you both walking in the garden earlier. "

I smiled, " I know."

She smiled back and we grabbed each other's hand and fell asleep.

* * *

So… longest chapter right? It's hard getting things into words. I edited the story before I wrote this chapter, and it's summer so now I can write. The problem is, I think of my stories before bed, and sometimes I forget what I thought of… . oh well. Anyways, I need some outfit ideas. For James, Emerald, Donovan, and Seleste. The problem is, Donovan must be wearing gold, and Seleste must be wearing a blueish silver!

Gemini signing out!


End file.
